


Brothers

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [1]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, Trigun
Genre: Brothers, Brothers by Blood - Freeform, Gen, Troublesome Family, brothers by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Of course their brothers are basically the same.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



Vicious was not  _ certain _ about anything, especially concerning the pale-haired Knives (he was a plant? What, like a rose?) and his designs for his planet, the far-flung Gunsmoke, but Vicious had come here chasing after Spike (brother-that-was, brother-he-loved, the brother he could have kept if not for  _ her) _ and Spike liked trouble, couldn't help himself but end up mired in it.

Apparently Knives' brother (brother-by-blood, blood-born enemy, brother  _ she _ ruined) was the same. It was hardly beyond reason to think their brothers wouldn't run into each other. Vash drew the world around him like a cyclone, drawing people, dust, bullets, and charismatic as Vicious understood Knives' brother was, there was no way Spike was getting out of that radius.

Apparently Vicious just had to follow the destruction.


End file.
